Still Into You
by Hammerin
Summary: Tumblr requested one-shot based on the song Still Into You by Pararmore.


Mercedes sat in the empty chorus room, listening to the monotonous ticking of the clock.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

It had been hard trying to get Rachel to leave the room after school, but Mercedes had beckoned her home with promises to turn off the lights. Of course the janitor would lock up, but the chorus room seemed to stay open long enough for every occasional rendezvous.

Sighing, Mercedes stood up and looked across the rows of chairs. Where she had once sat, and sung, and listened. And loved.  
"I can't believe we're the last class who will me experiencing this. Well, my class at least." A familiar voice said behind her. Mercedes didn't need to turn around to realize whom it was, and she lowered her head in discomfort. "I agree, Sam." Sam chuckled, "What if it hadn't been me? Awkward."  
"Still a dork I see," Mercedes said turning around, smiling. "How have you been, Trouty?"

Sam stood amazed, "I never expected that one out of you. You've been hanging out with Santana too much. I digress. I've been good, trying to enjoy this time to the best."

"That's good, Sam. Are you still-,"

Impulsively, Sam mustered, "You look good." Mercedes looked at the ground, blushing.

"Sam, you'll just always love me, wont you?" He chuckled, "See, Mercedes. I knew you came back for a reason."

Mercedes stood with the same demeanor, so Sam continued. Impulsively, he added, "You know when I fell for you? Like in love, I mean."  
Mercedes shook her head, "No, tell me."

"Well, storytime it is then." Sam signaled for her to sit down, and he did the same. "You remember when I took you to meet my mom and dad during the summer?" Mercedes nodded. "They loved you by the way. Anyways, when we were on the way back, and you finally told me that you loved me. I felt the entire world fall off my shoulders. It was almost like if the entire world ended right then, it'd be ok because you loved me. YOU loved me. That was the best night of my life, and I think about it everyday. I do," Sam said laughing. Mercedes eyes had began to tear up at Sam's short recollection of their memories. "And, you put your head on my shoulder, and we listened to my entire Jason Mraz album on the way back to 'ole Lima. That's when I fell in love with you, Mercedes. It was so simple, it was like Endless Love. Great movie by the way. Everything just came so easy, and the lights merged into horizon. Seem'd like something out of a movie, do you remember?" Mercedes ignored his question.  
"Yeah, I saw Endless Love." She decided instead to get to the point that the duo were slowly creeping up on. " I'm not one for long distance relationships, y'know? That's why I had to-, we had to break up."

Sam nodded, "I know."  
"But you and I. We make sense, y'know?"  
"I know." Sam nodded expressively, almost like a kid agreeing about how cool an action figure is or how hot an actor might be.

"I'm still into you. I still get butterflies as if I'm just a little girl, it's crazy. I should be over you, Sam! It's ridiculous. " Mercedes chuckled. "The guys in L.A., are fine. I mean SEXY. But shallow are they as well, and I've never had anything as genuine as what I've got with you, Sam. I want this. I want us. And I want to be with you. I don't want The Notebook. But, I wan't our own version of a true love story. Endless Love will do. I'm getting so off topic, do you see what you do to me!" Mercedes said giggling. "Do you see what you do to me? Sam, I want you."  
Standing up, Sam took Mercedes hands. "Mercedes, I want you too." Sam dropped down to his knee, much to Mercedes surprise. "Shut up, I'm not proposing." He said chuckling. "Just trying to see eye to eye with you." Mercedes jokingly hit Sam's shoulder, "It's because I'm short, Sam?" I hate you."  
Sam shook his head, "You love me, girl." Sam leaned in to kiss Mercedes. Within an inch of her face, the two were interrupted. "Kids, I'm locking up." The janitor said outside the chorus room. Sam shook his head, standing up. He took Mercedes hand, and walked her out the chorus room. "At least our last memory in here will be a good one."  
"Yeah, it'll be the beginning of our forever." Mercedes said smiling. Sam shook his head at the shorter girl, "Don't say forever, that turns me off." Attempting to stifle her laughter and anger, Mercedes managed to muster, "Sam, I love you."


End file.
